


The Bop

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, BoP, Casey - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Gardner - Freeform, Heart, High School, Izzie - Freeform, Love, Milkshake, Romance, Season 3, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Atypical or it's character. Plot: What I think should have happened after the milkshake bopping scene in Season 3 Episode 2 of Atypical. - No Evan, mentioned but just no Evan himself. Even though he is actually a really awesome guy! ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	The Bop

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write an Atypical story every since I first watched the show, I just did not know what to write or how to write it. Now with having watched the new season and if you haven't, why haven't you? Please go watch it. I think I've come up with a good one-short story featuring Casey and Izzie. Please read, and please enjoy! ~KJ99

Walking upstairs after having gotten home, why couldn't anyone see it was a bop and not a punch. I didn't not punch Nate's milkshake, if there was anything I would've punch it would have been Nate. That jerk, who does he think he is calling me that word. All I did was tell Izzie the true, that's more than I could say about what he did. 

After chucking my bag heavily at my bedroom floor, which I received a loud "hey," from Sam in annoyance. Only making me roll my eyes and thinking of a new way to mess with him. My thoughts however were cut short but a familiar ringtone. Taking my phone out from my skirt pocket, I saw the caller ID was Izzie and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Even if I had wanted to and I'm not even sure if I really did.

At answering the call, Izzie immediately spoke "You punched his milkshake," her tone was accusing but a hit of laughter to it.

With a sigh I sat down on my bed and state once again, "No, I bopped his milkshake." Seriously, why couldn't anyone understand that simple thing.

"What that doesn't even make any sense?" Izzie state confused before asking the real question on her mind, "Why would you do that Cas? You could've gotten into serious trouble. You know Clayton and their strict rules. And you are not, I repeat you are not leaving me alone at Clayton with all those weirdo." I smiled and giggled but my mind was still focused on Izzie's calling me Cas. Sure everyone else has done it, it's a normal progress of nickname but it just always sounded better coming from Izzie.

"You still there?" Izzie asked concerned when I hadn't replied as of yet.

I responded with "Yeah, yeah I'm still here."

"Good. Now please tell me, why on earth would you be so stupid in punching Nate's milkshake?"

"Bopped," I correct.

"Casey!" Izzie shouted annoyed and unimpressed. I sigh knowing I had to tell her the truth and unlike most people, Izzie she can handle the truth. Izzie just wants people to be honest with her and say what they want to say, or say what the mean to say. I've never had to sugar-coat things for Izzie, mostly because it was useless. Izzie always knew when I was lying.

With a sigh, I state "Because Nate's a complete and utter ass whole." I didn't know how Izzie was going to take that, she did actually date the guy. A fact, I wish I wouldn't have to keep remembering but I do. When Izzie started to laugh, it confused me. I had no clue as to why she was laughing and what at.

Izzie broke from laughing and said "I thought we already knew this," so that's why she was laughing. I let out a small snicker but I couldn't laugh like Izzie could, not after what he said.

"But tell me, why is he a complete and utter ass whole for now?" Izzie asked with a hint of laughter to his voice.

"He just is," I say with a hint of tone to my voice. I couldn't work out whether it was anger or sadness because maybe Nate was right about what he said, what that word meant for me.

I heard Izzie take a deep breath leveling herself, "Casey, you need to tell me what he said?" How does she do that? How? She's not even in front of me and she still knows.

"It doesn't matter, it's stupid."

"Casey," Izzie said in that warning tone. She only gives that tone to her younger siblings when they are in trouble.

"After you left with both of our milkshakes. I told Nate that while it was nice of him to do, it didn't fix things in my book."

"That sounds responsible," I smiled because got it. Izzie understood why I couldn't forgive Nate, ever.

"Nate then did that stupid cocky smirk that made me want to punch him," I could feel the rage towards Nate swelling up again.

"Hey, calm down and just tell me," Izzie spoke calmingly and it helped me relax a fraction.

"He told me that the milkshake weren't really for me, it was more to get back on your good graces. But because we are attached at the hip these days, he knew he had too at least offer me one or else you wouldn't have been happy."

"He is not wrong but jerk." With a small laugh, I nod agreeing with Izzie.

Izzie asked "So, how did this lead to you bopping his milkshake?" I smiled when Izzie strongly worded the word bopping.

"Nate then told me that to him I am still and we always be," I trailed off not really wanting to or being able to say the word.

"Cas, please just tell me what he said." Izzie voice pleaded with me and I knew, she needed to know what he said.

"He called me a bitch," I state realising a big breath. So far no one has really asked why I did it, what had lead up to me doing this. Probably thinking it was just another burst of rage, but it wasn't. I had a perfectly good reasoning for doing this.

"He said what?" Izzie asked through gritted teeth.

"With that smug smirk of his, he called me a bitch and then proceed to walk away. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't actually cause physical harm to him. I'm not completely stupid, but I just, you know." I couldn’t even begin to put into words how angry and hurt he made me feel just from that one word.

"I know," Izzie replied helping me to calm down once again. Izzie knew why I had to do, without me having to explain all that much.

Izzie said "I can't believe he said that to you. All you did was be honest with me, which is more than he ever did for me."

"I'm sorry Izzie."

"Why are you the one apologising? He should be the one." Izzie said with the same laughter tone to her voice.

Izzie then stated "You shouldn't worry about what Nate said, you're not. You are nothing of that word. You can't be, because I am not friends with bitches. We just don't blend." For some reason that I didn't understand, my heart it hurt whenever Izzie referred to us as friends. I hated the word friends coming from her mouth, I just didn't know why.

With a laugh, I roll my eyes and say "Oh, whatever," making Izzie laugh as well. We spent the rest of the evening talking on the phone about nothing of anything, only until Izzie had to hang up and organize dinner for her brothers because her Mum was once again nowhere to be seen.

The next day at school, I saw Nate in the parking lot. Our eyes sort of met and I was shocked when I saw him supporting a black eye, at least that's what he looked like. Nate just glared at me before turning and walking away, which was so darn confusing. When I got to my locker, Izzie was standing there waiting. Her face brighten immediately at seeing me.

As I approach, I state "The weirdest thing just happened."

"What's that?" Izzie asked unsure.

"I just saw Nate and he had, what I thought looked to be a black eye," I say it all while looking pointily at Izzie.

Izzie shrugs saying "He must've ran into a door."

Nodding, I asked picking up Izzie right hand "This door wouldn't happened to be fist-shaped, would it?" Izzie knuckles had already started to bruise over.

"Nope," Izzie said taking her hand back.

"Why would you do that?" I asked annoyed because I didn't want Izzie getting into trouble because of me.

"For the same reason you bopped his milkshake. I don't care what he said or does to me, it's you I'm concerned about, and he is not getting away with saying and making you think you are that word. Because you simply are not, Casey." I smiled a little dreamily at Izzie, she really does care for me.

"But why, Izzie?" I asked.

"Casey, come on. We both know why," I saw the vulnerability in Izzie's eyes and the rawness in her words. Truly we both knew why, we just weren't really admitting it. Out of fear and out of worry that this would tear our friendship a part.

With a sigh and unsureness, Izzie spoke again "Walk me to class." I nod my head and allow Izzie to take my hand in hers and then begin walking in the direction of her class.

Walking into the cafeteria that afternoon, Izzie and I had decided to split a pizza for lunch and would meet in the cafeteria. Izzie would buy and then I'd pay her back once I got my allowance tomorrow. Entering the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Izzie sitting at an empty table waiting for me. 

We both smiled our face lighting up, just from seeing each other. I began making my way over to where Izzie was sitting, but I was stopped when I heard someone call out my name. Stopping, I turned and was confused when I saw Nate standing there.

Nate stated "Payback is a real bitch," and before I knew what was happening. Someone handed Nate a cup and Nate then proceed to toss the contents of the cup at me. On instinct I had closed my eyes, unsure of what was being thrown at me. My whole body just felt cold, with that and taste I knew it had been a milkshake; a strawberry milkshake to be exact. Wiping the milkshake from my eyes I slowly opened them to see a cocky smirking looking Nate standing in front of me, impressed by his work. 

The rest of the cafeteria on the other hand was confused into silence, everyone looked to have paused what they were doing and just seemed confused by what just happened. Turning around I saw Izzie had stood up, her face was confusion mixed in with rage. When Nate then started to laugh this made everyone else in the cafeteria also start to laugh, I'm also pretty sure I heard some taking photos. I didn't know what to do, I was angry, confused, hurt and embarrassed. 

My first thought was to lash out at Nate but reason then came in, I couldn't. I couldn't attack Nate, not like that. Connecting my eyes with Izzie, I saw the hurt in them and pain for me having had this to me. I didn't like that Nate had hurt Izzie, I hated him even more for it. Taking a deep breath, I began walking away from Nate and this didn't stop the laughter whatsoever. I could still hear it ringing in my ears but truly I could not care, my focus was one Izzie and her feelings.

Reaching Izzie this is when the laughter stopped, Izzie spoke "Cas, I'm so sorry."

"I don't care about that Izzie," I say shaking my head with a smile. Izzie just looked at me in confusion before that soon cleared away when I looked up into her eyes. Izzie looked back and immediately relaxed her features. My eyes glanced down at her lips before snapping back up to her eyes, I saw hers do the same thing and I knew we were now thinking the same thing. 

Not needing to really I ask, I leant in and kissed Izzie right on the lips in front of the entire cafeteria; in front of Nate. While that was a cool thing to do, it really wasn't where my focus was. Izzie lips were softer than any other lips, I had kissed before were. It was nice, they weren't rough like male lips had been in the past. When Izzie pulled back, I did as well and as we looked into each others eyes. My arms wrapped around Izzie waist and her hand came up to wipe away the milkshake from my lips.

Izzie then voiced "I never thought my first kiss with a girl would actually taste like strawberry," this caused me to tip my head back in laughter. Izzie brought my head back to looking at her and we both just smiled, and knew what this was. We knew before, we just hadn't been brave enough to speak up or act on this. But now, there was no room for fear or confusion, only adventures and fun to be had together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nate shouted in anger. Izzie and I shared a smile before leaning back into kiss once again, not caring what Nate thought or felt. This was bigger than Nate and it was completely amazing.

Breaking from the kiss, I asked loud enough for everyone to hear "Izzie, will you be my girlfriend?" I bit my lip in nervousness, unsure of what Izzie answer would be.

Izzie smiled and stated "I thought you'd never ask, Newton," she brought my lips back down for another emotion filled kiss.

We were broken apart by Nate's shouts "Fine! You can have her, she's not even worth it." With an annoyed sigh, I turned around to face Nate who had walked halfway to where Izzie and I were standing.

I state back "See that's where you are wrong, she is worth everything. Izzie is worth more than you will ever know. And by the way, she was never yours! Izzie is her own person, who makes her own decisions." At my words Nate looked annoyed and when he went to charge at us, I stood protectively in front of Izzie but Nate never reach us. Another guy stepped in before he even reached us, and pushed Nate so hard that he fell and actually landed in the spilled milkshake.

There was a slight pause before everyone burst out laughing at Nate covered once again in his own spilled milkshake and whatever was on these cafeteria floors. For a private school, you'd think they would have the best cleaning staff going around but apparently not.

"Did you mean?" Izzie asked pulling me back to looking at her.

"Mean what?" I asked sure.

"You think I'm worth everything."

"Oh that," I say making Izzie face brim with unsureness.

I state "Completely, utterly and whole-heartily Izzie, you mean everything to me."

"Casey Gardner, you and your words," Izzie pulled me in once again for another kiss.

This time when we pulled back, I state "Now, I really must shower this milkshake is sticking in places, I didn't think it would."

"You really are disgusting," Izzie replied with a laugh.

I asked "I know, want to help get rid of this milkshake?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Izzie suggestively. This time Izzie tilt her head back in laughter before slowly nodding her head. With that the rest was history, we walked out of the cafeteria hand-in-hand together and went to the female bathrooms. Where I showered and Izzie just listened. By the time I got home from school that day I still couldn't stop smiling and my heart was swelling with only one emotion; love. I watched as Elsa went to yell at me for the stain on my white shirt but after seeing my dreamy looking face she left me alone. I walked upstairs, ready to call my girlfriend and plan our first date together, to-gether.

*Downstairs*

After watching Casey walk in with what I could only tell was a dreamy look. I saw Elsa go to yell at her, here we go again, I thought. But the yelling never came, she just looked at Casey and let her go upstairs.

I asked confused "What was that about?"

"Come on, you don't know that look," Elsa replied with a bit of laughter to her voice.

"No, I don't know," I state shaking my head.

"Oh Doug," Elsa said putting her head in her hands. I watched as Elsa walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Elsa then stated "Doug, our daughter is in love."

"What? No! That can't be. I haven't even heard her mention a guy, since that Evan kid turned her down." I say, my daughter was not in love. She can't be, I would've noticed that.

"That's because it's not with a boy, Doug."

"What?" I say not understanding.

Elsa then just shook her head and stated "Who has been coming around a lot to see Casey? With ridiculous excuse. Oh, I picked up Casey book instead of mine. Oh, Casey wanted my notes from science class."

"Who are yo- oh!" I say know clicking on who Elsa was talking about.

"No, it can't be. Cas, would've told us if she was thinking about that."

Elsa sighed and stated "No, she wouldn't have Doug."

"No, she wouldn't have," I agreed saddened by the revelation but also happy for Casey, for putting herself out there.

The End.


End file.
